1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus. Further, the invention relates to a liquid ejecting device such as an ink jet recording apparatus for ejecting liquid such as ink from its head into an ejection medium.
The liquid ejecting device is not restricted to a recording apparatus including a printer, a copy, and a facsimile which uses an inkjet recording head in order to discharge the ink therefrom into the recording medium, for performing a recording, but it includes a liquid ejection apparatus for ejecting the liquid corresponding to the same purpose, instead of ink, into the ejection medium corresponding to the recording medium, from a liquid ejection head corresponding to the recording head and attaching the above liquid to the ejection medium.
The liquid ejection head includes a color material ejection head for use in color filter manufacture such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (conductive paste) ejection head for use in electrode formation such as an organic EL display and a field emission display (FED), a living organic matter ejection head for use in bio chip manufacture, and a sample ejection head as an accurate pipette, other than the recording head.
2. Related Art
In the recording apparatus having a recording head, it is necessary to change a space between the recording head and the upper surface of the platen, that is, a platen gap, depending on the thickness of a recording medium. As the conventional technique for changing the platen gap, there is a technique, as disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. JP-U-H05-35311, in which the thickness of paper set at the printing section is detected, the gap amount of a printing head is corrected by using a correction value predetermined depending on the detected thickness of the paper, and a print head gap suitable for the paper to be printed is set.
Further, in Japanese Patent publication No 3027974B2, there is an apparatus comprising: a stepping motor for moving a carriage on which a recording head is mounted in a vertical direction of a platen; a rotary encoder with a detection mark provided on its circumference for supplying pulse signals in proportion to the quantity of rotation of the motor, that is, the moving quantity of the carriage; time lag integrating means for moving the carriage from a reference position into the direction of the platen to calculate the integrated value of the time lag between the pulse signal from the rotary encoder and the drive pulse of the stepping motor; and contact judging means for detecting that the integrated value reaches a predetermined value, in which paper thickness calculating means calculates the thickness of the paper according to the number of pulses of the rotary encoder up to the time when the signal is supplied from the contact judging means.